User talk:Max117Dk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jackhammer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PsykoReaper (Talk) 06:17, October 18, 2009 Ummmm.... I wouldn't recommend it...but sure? PsykoReaper 19:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, actually that is alright, but I am kinda concerned about your character...tree-hugger is kinda...derogatory in my eyes, kinda offensive, don't give a damn about the neo-nazi and bigots part, but the tree-hugger is kinda a bit much... PsykoReaper 22:46, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok...and please, when you leave messages, use the signature button, so others can know it's you... PsykoReaper 01:01, October 19, 2009 (UTC) That ok, just be nice to everyone, cause a wiki is a partnership, and everything will be just fine. PsykoReaper 01:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Jackhammer Yah, okay, but nothing is indesructable. If a blend of those common minerals could make things indestuctable, dont you think they would be using it already? And there are names for the firing rates. Bolt-action, semi-automatic, and automatic. There is already an automatic pistol. It's called the GL8 (Glock). --Watchamacalit =D 21:14, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Special nanochips inside the gun to make them hold as much ammo as he wants? How would that work? Are telling me that if I put one of these chips in my backpack that they could defy the laws of physics and allow my backpack to hold more than it normally could? A container cannot hold more than it's actual volume. --Watchamacalit =D 23:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Then where would the gunpowder fit? If the bullet is needle-sized, then gunpowder wouldn't be able to fit. --Watchamacalit =D 01:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I could understand a collaspable bullet, but collapsable gunpowder? You cant pack something that isn't hollow. --Watchamacalit =D 01:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Why not just let him use energy weapons? It is possible to create a (nuclear) power source that is extremely efficient. --Watchamacalit =D 02:02, October 21, 2009 (UTC) You do know that 4 ~'s makes a signature right? You dont have to type it out. --Watchamacalit =D 02:04, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. I just enjoy poking holes in other peoples ideas. Well, anyway, I suppose I should introduce myself. Here we go... Hallo! I'm Watchamacalit! Welcome to the Wiki! --Watchamacalit =D 02:16, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you ever need anything (besides money) just ask. I am a Administrator *''Sparkle Sparkle''* --Watchamacalit =D 02:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I dont understand what you mean by "highlighted". Can you give me an example? --Watchamacalit =D 02:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOH. Well in wikitext, what you write in when you make messages (what im typing in right now), you make [ and then another without a space, write in what you want, then make another ]. For example, if I wanted to link it to Thomas Allo, I would go Thomas Allo. On rich text (what you write in when you make a character, there should be a symbol in the upper left hand corner of the box. Press that and it should tell you what to do. --Watchamacalit =D 02:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Democracy is non-negotiable! Hey, could I have your opinion of my character? --Watchamacalit =D 03:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) They're pretty cool. Kinda remind me of Twisted Metal (Tis a video game). Maybe you should list the weapons on them though. And dont worry about ammo critisizm on the cars. They're big enough ta hold em'. --Watchamacalit =D 22:36, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Infobox I noticed that your using tables for your infoboxes. Here. Just copy and paste this on wikitext and fill it out. Just click edit on this message I sent to see the wikitext. This one. Right here. Have fun! --Watchamacalit =D 21:29, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Whadaya mean protect? --Watchamacalit =D 02:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hrm, well, uh.... yah cant. You could ask nicely to have someone not use them, and if they refuse I'll remove them myself, but you cant actually lock a picture. Sorry. --Watchamacalit =D 02:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Relax! IF somebody does decide to use the pictures you drew, I will ask them to remove it. Then, if they won't remove it, I'll remove it myself. If they try to edit it again, I'll lock their page so they can't edit it. If they decide to curse me out or complain, I'll ban them. Finally, if they bother me on another wiki, I'll run over to their house and kick their ass myself! See? All is swell! Don't worry aboot it! --Watchamacalit =D 02:22, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, I gotta getta bed. Night night! --Watchamacalit =D 02:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Pics If it's just a red X in the corner, then it's a problem with your computer. --Watchamacalit =D 22:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) That was an Rp. --Watchamacalit =D 01:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Rp as in Role-Play. A fight or story where players write responses to each others moves. I was playing as the Crimson Vertigo and PsykoReaper was playing as Bane. --Watchamacalit =D 01:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah yeah, sure It seems fine, I ain't closeminded... PsykoReaper 02:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi hi, nice to meet u. i really liked ur character Jackhammer. i wanted to know if there's a chance of knightmare meeting jackhammer.--NightBird 02:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) (Fun fact: apparently our characters have a similar revolver) Invasion! Althouh i need to finish a lot of think on my works, i just wanted to to tell you about a possible scenario that our characters could meet. Operation:"Second Red-Fist" My character's nemesis nation Saverya is planning an mass invasion to US with super soldiers in revenge of their lost in the war, in hands of U.S & other nations (the allies). he can't just go running around and tell this because it will make panic go free in the country. so maybe while alone trying to get info, he meets jackhammer. happy holidays! merry christmas! i know its not even in the week of christmas, but i cannot go on the computer cuz i'm leaven 2 go 2 wisconsin in a week, and id forget 2 say this if i waited. so yhea,... eny way, merry christmas! --Yina 00:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i like it i think it can work this is a version Knightmare finds out that in this city, there is a foreign black marker arms dealers that could be supplying the savernyan military, he has the city under control using bikers (the city is like a fortress). the bikers kinda hate U.S cuz they think the U.S government should be overthrown (they can be skin-heads) so they think if savernya beats U.S they would be able to live in a biker utopia (no rules). now in a nearly diner jackhammer hears the biker badmouthing U.S, the fight begins. knightmare shoots the stabbing biker. knightmare just tells Jackhammer about the real motives of the biker for being in the diner (patrol the nearly areas to the city). he don't admit the info about the mass invasion but says there's some kinda plan against U.S, this makes Jackhammer accompain Knightmare to inflirtrate the city and find out. knightmare inside the city (and after he believes Jack can keep the secret) tells Jack about the invasion to U.S. when they finally find the Arm dealer (after a lot of bikers), they are welcomed by Savernyan super soldiers. --NightBird 01:25, December 13, 2009 (UTC) tell if there's something u don't like welcome definitions 1. warm greeting at arrive 2. fiercely & hard attempt to take other life in the most painfully way that there is, given the circustances, moment, or place. usually involving gunfire, puches, insults, broken bones, and major violence that would be considered in a law court first degree murder attempt. hope this helps :D --NightBird 04:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) have u tot of a name for it? hi again, some of my ideas for the title * The hammer & sickle: The fortress (actually this is the name of a series of stories im working on, this can be the first chapter) * Red Bear, Blue eagles * Guns, Flags & sins: Knightmare & Jackhammer ballad * Black days in the old Red world * rise & downfall: Jackhammer & Knightmare * Red fist 2: Discoveries * The patriots: Jackhammer & Knightmare tell me your ideas please, also u don't want to introduce other character of yours here? Hmmmmm.... what about as a title * The guns of the patriots: Jackhammer & Knightmare (reference to Metal gear solid) Crimson vertigo could have been captured or something like that, maybe he deappeared during a patrolling mission and Jack is looking for him. well.. i don't own CV, Whatchamalit does, anything related with him is with his owner. well in my opinion yup if u can... I feel like an ass now -_- Just tell me when you want me to make a move and I will. Happy creating! --Watchamacalit =D 00:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) then after they save the vertigo, u have a fight hand-on-hand against jack's friend. Kuno takes the oportunity to infiltrate further and get to a main room that apparently the arm dealers used to communicate with the Savernyan leaders, he sees face to face again to her friend Lisa who now is the Savernyan army Main soldier and she formally states the plans of the savernyan & their motives, besides declaring officially war against U.S and all its heros. it kinda working out :D--NightBird 00:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Well... Are you guys going to do an RP? You know, a role-play? That would make things much easier for the both of you. like, Spades Neil in a Serious House on Serious Earth, or The Man Who Broke The Vertigo... Those are Rp's. --Watchamacalit =D 00:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) okay i think everything is set i think we can begin, i give u the honor of the first move --NightBird 01:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The Guns of the patriots: Knightmare, Jackhammer,& Crimson vertigo (we can cut out all the names to make it shorter... or add something smaller) Hallo! I'm here to bug you! And for the title above, it doesn;t have to include everyone's names, you can just make the title a title. Like the title of a book or something, if you know what I'm saying. --~~Watchamacalit =D 02:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hallo (Hah, I stole your regular saying, Watchamacalit!) Mind if I join your RP, it could be a threeway...damn, I just realized what I just said... Or you wanna do one just between us? PsykoReaper 01:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mind if I do the Batman characters? PsykoReaper 01:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ALL OF DEM! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! PsykoReaper 01:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hallo! Say Hallo again, and I will ban you. I'm not joking. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I was joking when I said I wasn't joking. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Gotcha. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) tag your turn my friend, sorry by the lateness. also we can add the Batman's evil guys now :D Also.... hey the Savernyan army has special tanks called BATs, is good for u if they appear?.--NightBird 20:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Should we wait till psyo make his appeareance?--NightBird 21:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) All we want to do is eat your brains! We're not unreasonable. I mean, no one's gonna eat your eyes. Hey, I was thinking of doing an RP with zombies. Are you interested? You'd be teamed up with three other characters, and you'd have to get from point A to B while I pummel you with wave after wave of incoming zombies. I just wanted to make sure someone (other than myself) was interested before I made anything. So do I have an okay from you? And yes, I'm gonna copy and Paste this message onto other people's talk pages. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Nancy 364 HEY. You are aware that people are commenting on Nancy, right? She has a talk page too~ Which brings me to the question: Would you like Ms.Nancy to fight The Crimson Vertigo? ~Watchamacalit =D 22:36, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Just because they're not enemies doesn't mean they can't fight! But I digress... Well, yes, I have another question. Do you want to do a storyline or a simple fight? A storyline would be more like a story, beginning and ending somewhere with a predesired outcome, while a fight would be an anything goes, short, fight. I prefer storylines because you can connect them to oneanother, and the Rps you use them in tend to be longer, but I was asking what you wanted to do, wasn't I? ~Watchamacalit =D 00:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Okay, would you like to start, or should I? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Boop. Your move. Don't expect me to message you everytime it's your move. I HATE DOING THAT. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:52, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You don't have to do it for me either. I check it everytime I come on. I have no life like that. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ah, geez man, you're making me feel like an ass. But I have a need for idle chatter. Who'd your favorite superhero? ~Watchamacalit =D 02:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I actually know all of those except for the last one! I'm sa haappyy! Anyway, mine's... eh... I can't really decide. And it's not because everyone's so insanely awesome that I can't decide, but none of them really jump out at me... If I had to choose, it'd probably end up at being the Silver Age Flash. Supervillian? ~Watchamacalit =D 02:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Really? For me this is clear. Onomatopoeia. He's my kind of guy, and, my very favorite zombie, Black Flash. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My favorite movie is Juno. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Don't get me wrong, I like other movies. It's just that Juno is so fucking awesome that I like it more. You see The Spirit? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) So where'd you get your username from? Don't tell me Max Jordan's your real name. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I just came up with it at the top of my head, Max I think "Mad Max" Jordan I don't know --Max Jordan 03:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) "Mad Max"? Well... I dunno who that is and don't get mad, I'm not trying to get you annoyed or anything. Mine came from my gamertag, "WAtChAMaCaLiT", that I recently changed to "Im Going Tokyo" for a clan. Any music you listen to? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I listen to mostly rock. I grew up on it, and anything else sounds like garbage now. Favorite song? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hah, Kiss. Haven't heard them in a while. Mines Loose Lips by The Moldy Peaches, Psycho Killer by The Talking Heads, Sea of Love by Cat Power, and Your Brains by, uh, I guess Valve. Which brings me to my next question, if you'll excuse my probing. Do you have an XBox or PS3? ~Watchamacalit =D 03:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) XBox Live? 03:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) no, don't have the right cords, beaten Halo 3 and Star Wars: the Force Unleashed, planning to get Halo 3: ODST --Max Jordan 03:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You should get Fallout 3. It's a single player game with a huge shitload of content, and it takes place in a post-apocalyptic Washington D.C., and, if you get the Addons, Anchorage Alaska, Mississipi, Pittsburgh, and, lastly, onboard an alien spaceship... in outer space. Not to mention it has the FATMAN (Tatical Miniature Nuclear Catapult Launcher). ~Watchamacalit =D 03:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No... I haven't actually. Oh, I got this crappy ass Wolfenstein game today. Waste of my friggin money. It sucks! ~Watchamacalit =D 04:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Back! Hey how are u? Happy new year! Happy New Year! It isn't like I'm demanding you respond immediatly. You respond when you can. And Happy New Year, because the last one wasn;t horrible enough. ~Watchamacalit =D 17:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh, an who're you using for the zombies? ~Watchamacalit =D 17:19, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You draw that yourself? ~Watchamacalit =D 17:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) yep, I made sure I have the proper colors for his skin and the flag behind him shows him as a patriot. --Max Jordan 17:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Heh, well, it's a lot better than I could do. Whadaya got, a scanner, or did you just like take a picture of it and upload that? ~Watchamacalit =D 18:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah! I forgot you drew the cars too... ~Watchamacalit =D 18:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Nah, he's from Fallout 3. Liberty Prime. ~Watchamacalit =D 18:22, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the pause. And I think I mentioned Fallout 3 above? Somewhere anyway. ~Watchamacalit =D 18:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey man, you know if you want to link something that's already on the wiki, you can just put double brackets like this: [[]] Around it to link it. And, if you want to change the name of the thing your linking, like for example, linking to Thomas and putting Tom, you just put it like this: [[|]] With the thing that you're linking to on the left side of the line, and how it'll end up looking on the other. Should end up like this Tom ~Watchamacalit =D 19:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sorry if you already knew, just making sure. ~Watchamacalit =D 19:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) You seem to know a lot about guns. How come? And Brownings? That's a little WWII-ish... ~Watchamacalit =D 23:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ??? i almost never leave u a message when i am done -_- anyways hey u wanna face the Tanks till i have a page for them?--NightBird 19:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) yeah sure, Jackhammer VS the BATS tanks. --Max Jordan 19:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Pistoli What's ya favorite pistol? Mines a tie between the GL8, and the Raging Bull. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh? I thought Mr.Bond used the PP7? I should know, I still have Golden Eye for the N64. ~Watchamacalit =D 00:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Probably because they don't exist. You ever heard of the Webley Revolver? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) How's about Black Talon ammunition? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:21, January 1, 2010 (UTC) You're not just looking on wikipedia, are you? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I only saw the first Matrix. But anyway, I know mostly about guns from the Call of Duty franchise. That's about all... You ever heard of the Wunderwaffel? ~Watchamacalit =D 01:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the "Raging" series of pistols are way better than the Deagle. ~Watchamacalit =D 01:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid you're wrong there. He did create them, they're right here in theis video game: WONDERWAFFEL!! ~Watchamacalit =D 02:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) From CoD: World at War, the DLC Shi no Numa. It's a Nazi Zombie map. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Pffft, not really. In fact, it's kinda funny. Some of the zombies walk up to the windows in karate stances. ~Watchamacalit =D 02:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) There aren't just zombies. There are Hellhounds too... ~Watchamacalit =D 03:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, yeah, but that's only on the third and fourth levels. Aaaaaaanyway, that's just the downloadable content, the game itself isn't that good. Ugh, lemme see, oh yeah! The zombies. There are gonna be special types of zombies, but I'm hesitating in making the pages or not. Out of pure laziness, of course. ~Watchamacalit =D 03:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) can i put the photo in place? hey your character Nancy's pic is out of place can put it on the rite place?--NightBird 03:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) got you Hey u are using Jack for the Zombie like thing?--NightBird 03:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC)